


A Regrettable Vacation

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William T. Spears needs a vacation, but will a certain character he meets make him regret his descision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Regrettable Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in 10 minutes, so not a lot of plot. Enjoy!

Author's Note: I'm just being weird right here.  
William T. Spears was panicking. Usually, he was very calm and collected, (while others may say cold and cruel), but this was not one of those days. The Dispatch society was understaffed at this time, the to-die list was filled, and worst of all, the paperwork was piling up rapidly.  
Enough was enough. There was only so much a Shinigami could take. He needed a break. Luckily, he hadn't used his vacation days. (He never used his vacation days). So William packed up, and set out.  
Really, the only place remotely interesting was the human realm. (The Reaper realm was filled with his idiot comrades). So maybe, he could go to that nice island place the humans were always raving about. Maybe it was called High-wee or something. But he decided against that. Best not get to carried away, besides, he only had a limited amount of human money.  
Finally, he decided to just choose a place at random. So he did, after numerous attempts of just landing in the ocean. When he did hit land, he was greeted by something quite unexpected. At first, the person had a striking resemblance to Ronald Knox, but the hair was slightly different. The person looked at the sopping wet William and grinned.  
"Well buddy, you look like you could use a cheeseburger." William decided to just ignore him and walk away. But he was still being pursued, with his tagalong yelling, "You can't ignore me! I'm America, the hero!"  
Meanwhile, all of William's "idiot comrades" were having a laugh at William's expense. "Oh, dear Will will be begging for more time with us after being chased around like that for a while." Grell said, grinning.  
"So glad I got my mate America to chase 'im 'round like that!" Ronald laughed.  
Eric and Alan were trying very hard not to start laughing then and there. But then Alan got an idea.  
He took out a camera and started filming the whole ordeal. The others looked at him curiously. "May I ask what you're doing darling?"  
"I'm recording it for the Undertaker. He wouldn't want to miss out on a first-rate laugh."  
The others nodded in agreement while William tried very hard not to scream.


End file.
